End up Here
by Nichloe8149
Summary: When he saw Jason and Tory together, Ben couldn't help but wonder how he and Tory could end up together.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Based on the song End Up Here by Five Seconds of Summer. I JUST ADORE THEM. Anyway, I hope you like it. Sorry if Ben sounds like a teenage girl. I haven't gotten used to writing for a different gender POV.**

* * *

><p>Ben shifts the gear into park in front of Bolton Prep. He had promised to take Tory and the other virals to Candella Pharmaceuticals right after school. Ever since they found out that Chance was a viral, she had been secretly visiting him even when they all agreed that he was too dangerous. Apparently, Chance was keeping his promise to find the cure for the virals. He let Tory keep and read some of Karsten's files. When they asked how she got them, she finally told them.<p>

Ben flexes his hand as he remembers that he punched a wall of the bunker when he first found out. It was way too risky for Tory to go about this alone. Of course Tory protested. She always runs head first into danger. Ben could remember the first literal heart attack he got when he realized that Tory wasn't with Hi when they were working on the Grables case. She was stubborn. Which was why instead of convincing her not to go anywhere near Chance, Tory managed to convince everyone to go with her.

Today is the first day they all decided to meet up. Ben glances towards the clock. It is about time the bell rung. As if on cue, he can hear the distant sound of a bell. A flock of students rushes out and excited chatter fills the air. It is Friday afternoon. Normal people would want to go see the new Guardians of the Galaxy movie or something. But here Ben was, waiting to investigate a contagious virus. _Oh the joy_, he almost thought bitterly. It would be so much easier if Claybourne just handed them Karsten files, but _no. _He _had _to restart the experiment, get infected and then offer to find a cure. _The idiot_ probably caused the B-19 virus to go haywire anyway. It only started to hurt to flare after Claybourne got infected.

The more he thinks about it, the more he wonders why on Earth Tory would go to him. Speaking of her, why wasn't she here yet? Ben looks out but only saw unfamiliar faces. She was the one that said it was _urgent_ that they start _right _after school. Finally, he decides to get out of his car. His eyes glance over the crowd to search for any kid wearing their shirt inside out. Hi was always a stand out. Tory was also one but she was different. She never had to do anything spectacular, Ben could always find her. He shakes his head from those thoughts. He finally sees Shelton and Hi wading towards him in the crowd of students. They looked nervous.

"Hey, where's Tory?"They glance at each other. Ben starts to become very suspicious.

"You're not going to like this," Shelton says.

He opens his mouth to demand what Shelton was talking about but that was before he saw them. Tory was standing on the steps of Bolton Prep with the blonde meathead. Ben could feel his fists clench and hear his teeth grind with every second they were there. They were standing entirely too close for his liking. He forced down every instinct to go over their and pummel Jackson or whatever his name was.

"Um, Ben?" Hi asks timidly. He points to Ben's eyes. _Oh_. He was flaring. Luckily, since the whole Game Maker fiasco, he had been carrying a pair of sunglasses. Ben quickly puts those on.

"So do you want to go to the movie later?" Jason asks.

Ben wanted it to stop. Though Shelton had the best hearing when he flared, Ben could hear every single detail just fine. Why did he even flare in the first place? _You know why,_ a tiny voice in his head whispered. _Just tell her how you feel. _Yeah, like it's that easy. Ben looked over longingly at the two. Those two looked perfect together. Besides, Jason was perfect for Tory as much as he hated to admit it.

Ben remembered when he first met her. Kit was holding a welcome party with everyone on Loggerhead invited. She was very distant for a little bit, almost like she didn't want to be there. Ben's dad had warned him that something tragic had happened to Tory so he had to make her feel welcome. He could see Hi and Shelton go over there and introduce themselves while Ben stood quietly in the back. They clicked with her immediately. But he just couldn't find the words to say.

The next time Tory came to school, there were whispers going about. Everyone was excited to meet her. Ben's dad had given him specific instructions to make her feel welcome here too as if he remembered that Ben barely said anything to her at the party. His father's advice wasn't really needed though. The whole school was gushing over her. Everyone was asking for her name. Soon all of it died down because she was a "boat person." Only Jason really accepted her at first. Then there was Ella but Ella wasn't after Tory in that way.

Tor is amazing. She's like a ten and he is like a six. Jason was probably up there with her as much as he hated to admit it. He was the star lacrosse player. He goes to the stupid ball things with her. All Ben had was that he lived on Loggerhead with her. Besides, Jason didn't have assisting a master criminal hanging over his head.

"No, sorry Jason, I'm hanging with Ben, Hi, and Shelton." He can feel his ears perk up. It really never got old whenever she declined him.

"Whoa, wait? You're hanging out with Ben? Didn't he help a master criminal? He tried to hurt us Tor."

Ben growls. He was about to walk over there but Tory beat him too it. Tory spun around so quickly that Jason didn't have time to block. The sound of a slap resonated through the air. Ben could feel his jaw drop. Tory had hit Jason with such force that he had fallen to the ground with an imprint of a red hand print on his cheek.

"Don't you ever say anything about Ben again. He is nothing like that. He never meant any harm and he is more than a hero than you'll ever be."

With that, Tory stomps over. As she got closer, Ben could see that she was trying to smooth down her appearance so she didn't seem to frazzled. In the distance, he could see Jason's shock. He sat there for a bit before he got up and left, still in a daze.

"Hey," Tory says softly. As if sensing this was a private moment, Shelton and Hi got into the car without comment.

"Why did you do that?" Ben couldn't help but ask. Tory raises her eyebrow.

"You were eavesdropping?" She didn't seem angry at all. Just a little amused. Ben starts stuttering protests but he quickly shut up as soon as Tory starts laughing. After she stops, she gently takes his hand.

"You're my hero, Ben," Tory said softly. "I thought I told you that."

She pulls him in for a kiss. And Ben could honestly say the second was better than the first.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I originally planned this to be a one-shot, but then I saw a review and then this popped into my head. Still not good at writing in Ben's POV. But I hope you like it.**

**virls101: Thank you! I hope you like this because you gave me the idea of it being a two-shot, possibly a three shot.**

**viralsisamazing: Thank you! You are an amazing writer too!**

**stormyskies73; Thank you!**

**thelastsarahbender: Thank you! and the song is AMAZING!**

**Disclaimer: still don't own End Up Here by 5 seconds of Summer or Virals by Kathy Reichs.**

****On with the story! ****

* * *

><p>Ben stares at his watch for the umpteenth time. <em>Where was she?<em> Here he was, standing in a fancy, itchy suit, for her and she wasn't here. It has been 15 minutes. It wasn't like Tory to be late. Even if she hated dresses, make-up, and heels, she was always there. Shelton shoots him a look, probably trying to express that everything was fine, but it has been _15 minutes. _He can feel his calm facade start to fade.

"What do you say when a lion is moving to slow," someone asks.

Hiram Stolowski. He stands in the middle of the alter with the largest grin anyone has ever seen. Ben glares at him. He most definitely was not helping. Apparently, he had taken it upon himself to stall for Tory.

"Mufasa," he shouts with glee.

Everyone groans. Ben's hand twitches, itching to give him a good smack. Hi notices the look on his face and automatically steps further away. He isn't deterred though, much to Ben's dismay. Ben is tempted to move towards him, but one look from Shelton told him not to. It isn't worth it anyway. He sighs. _Where are you Tor?_

Suddenly, the doors slam open. _Finally_. Ben re-adjusts his position and his suit. He looks at Shelton for approval and he gives him a thumbs up. The music begins. But only Ella enters with an unknown expression on her face. She gestures towards Hi to sit down and she takes his spot in the middle. She clears her throat before giving a brief look to Ben. From that look alone, he knew.

After 10 years, he knew that this would happen. He just didn't think it would happen on their wedding day. Ben remained emotionless as Ella explained that Tory couldn't do it, she couldn't marry him. In the last minute, she realized that she didn't love him, but someone else. Ben grits his teeth, waiting for the person's name. It's Jason. Jason Taylor. He knows it. Despite all the times that Tory denied it, he knew that she felt something else for him. And he could feel the two grow increasingly closer as Jason entered their lives again.

"_Tory!" a familiar and annoying voice called out. Ben turned around to see Jason running and waving towards them. He growled, tightening his grip around Tory's waist. She gave him a look before shrugging him off. She stepped up to hug him. Ben froze._

"_Hey Jason," Tory greeted, almost too enthusiastically. "How have you been?"_

"_I have been great," he said smiling his shit eating smile. "How have you been?"_

"_Great."_

"_You're more than great," Jason said twirling Tory around. Ben could only watch as she giggled. "You look beautiful." Of course she does, Ben thought sadly. She always does._

"_Thanks Taylor, you don't look so bad yourself." _

_Ben grimaced at her flirtatious tone. It was high school all over again, except this time, he wouldn't get the girl. Ben watched as Tory and Jason reconnected, the bile in his throat growing. It seemed to last forever until Tory and Jason got up. Ben could hardly breathe as she left saying that she had some catching up to do. He watched as they left laughing towards who knows where doing who knows what. _

That was the day that Ben could feel Tory slipping from him. And she's probably with him now, Ben thinks glumly. He continues to wait for Ella to say his name, but he waits in silence. It never came. Ella told everyone it was okay to leave and before he knew it, he was alone. Entirely alone. He slowly makes his way towards the double doors, the double doors where he was supposed to begin exit with Tory in his arms. Suddenly, he got a feeling of dread. He definitely didn't want to open those doors. But as fate would have it, the wind made them swing open. Ben stares in horror as he sees Jason and Tory's wedding. They stare lovingly into each other's eyes as they say I do. It was long after when someone could object. The minister said the final words. _You may kiss the bride. _

* * *

><p><strong> Eh. They're cute, but poor Ben. Maybe he could be with Madison... I guess here is what Madison and Ben would look like...<strong>

* * *

><p>Ben jumps up, breathing hard. <em>What the hell? <em>He looks around the room. The sun was just beginning to rise, illuminating the tan walls and millions of boxes, yet to be unpacked. Slowly, everything came back to him. He and Tory just found their own place after the wedding. Their wedding. He wasn't alone. Tory never left him for Jason. He imagined it all. Ben laughs in relief.

"Ben, what's so funny?" a tired voice asks. He looks down lovingly at the angel stirring awake. He kisses her forehead.

"I love you, you know that?" he says gently. Tory gets up immediately, looking at him with concern.

"Yes, of course I know," she says quietly. "What's the matter Ben?"

He justs shakes his head and takes her hands in his, kissing them gently. He smiles as he noticed that she still wore the promise ring that he gave her. It wasn't anything specially. In fact, it was just smoothed wood, woven intricately together. Yet somehow, Tory adored it. He can still remember that day clearly.

"_Cooper!" Tory yelled, looking very concerned. _

_Little did she know, Hi was just keeping Cooper at his house. Despite the fact that they had dated for a year, Ben couldn't think of a reason to talk to Tory other than Coop, so Hi suggested that they pretend Cooper is missing. Hi and Shelton would "look" for Cooper while Ben and Tory would look for him too. It seemed foolproof at the time, but looking at the concern on her face, he felt guilty. He sighed. This was not going how he thought it would._

"_Tory, I need to tell you something…" _

"_Not now Ben," Tory said annoyed. She was about to walk away when Ben grabbed her hand. _

"_Ben—"_

"_Coop isn't really missing," Ben blurted out. Tory gave him a hardened look. _

"_What?" _

"_Hi has him at his house." Tory growled, wrenching her hand away from him. Ben winced. This definitely was not going how he had planned it. They walk in silence to Hi's house. Tory thanked the Stolowskis for watching him before she turned and stalked back to her house. Ben rubbed the back of his head, unsure of what to do. He called Hi and Shelton saying that the plan had failed._

_Tory wouldn't talk with him for weeks. Every time he would start to apologize, she would give him the cold shoulder. It was like the Gamemaker thing all over again. Finally, he caught her alone in the bunker. He was standing in the doorway so she couldn't leave. _

"_Tory we need to talk." She scoffed. _

"_Why don't you just send Cooper to Hi's house again." Ben sighed, exasperated._

"_I am sorry Tory. I realize that was the most immature way to deal with the situation."_

"_You're right. Do you know how worried I was? I thought someone took him. I thought something bad had happened." Ben could tell that despite her furious expression, she seemed very sad. He only truly realized then, how stupid he was to say that Cooper was missing. After, all, people were after them all the time. She probably thought this was some freak who had kidnapped him. Ben came over to hug her. Surprisingly, she just melted in his arms._

"_I am sorry Tory," he said after a little bit. She sighed. _

"_I know."_

"_Do you forgive me?" Ben asked, pulling away a little._

"_Yes," she said, and he knew that she wasn't bad at him anymore. He was thankful. They hung out in the bunker before Tory asked the question. _

"_So what did you need to talk to me about." Suddenly, it felt like all the weight was on his shoulders. _

"_Um, I should go now," Ben said. He knew now was the perfect time, but he was chickening out. He felt nothing but embarrassment, though he knew that he would regret it later._

"_No," Tory said, grabbing his hand. "Tell me now."_

"_My mom has got to be worried—"_

"_Ben." Tory gave him a hard look. He sighed. He was stuck. He pulled out the ring._

"_Look Tor, I know that we are young, but here is my promise. I promise that I will stay loyal to you. I promise that I will never hurt you and I promise that I will get you the ring that you deserve." Tory said nothing. Ben started to sweat as she continued to stare at him. If she waited that long, that she must be finding a way to say no. Ben looked down at his shoes. Of course he was expecting too much. Someone like Tory wouldn't want to be bound to someone like him._

"_Yes," Tory said. Ben furrowed his eyebrows. "I said yes, Ben." Suddenly, her faces splits into the most beautiful smile. He lifted her up and spun her around in joy._

"_Ben…"_

"Ben…" He looks up to see Tory staring at him still. "Please, tell me, what's wrong?" She looks just as concerned as the day when he first planned to give the promise ring to her. He feels a twinge of guilt. Again he caused her concern when he made a promise to himself that he would never do that.

"I just had a bad dream," he says. And then at Tory's insistence, he tells her everything. When he is done, Tory sits there, staring in awe before she cracks up. Tory's laugh is just as melodious and beautiful 10 years later.

"Benjamin Blue, did you really doubt my love for you after 10 years," she says teasingly. Ben gulps. Suddenly, the embarrassment of the situation hit him in the face. He, the emotionless rock, just freely admitted that he was jealous. Tory laughs again.

"Oh Ben, I will always love you," She says cupping his face. "Look, I'm sorry I was late that day. I really am. I just couldn't find your promise ring. You know how important that ring was to me right?"

"Yeah." Tory rolls her eyes. She always got annoyed when he answered her with one word answers. She pulls his collar and kisses him fiercely. When she pulls away, Ben stares at her with amusement.

"What was that for?" he asks.

"Do you believe me when I say that I love you?" He pretends to think about it.

"I don't know, I think I am going to need more convincing."

Tory scoffs and turns away. She brings the covers closer to herself. Ben isn't really surprised, but is a little disappointed. He didn't really think she was going to go for it, but maybe give him something? Anything? He sighs as her breathing starts to slow down. She was going back to sleep again. As much as he wanted to join her, he didn't feel tired. He was about to leave before she pulled him in again with a mischievous smile. She is so sneaky. Ben smiles as she kisses him again. He is sure that he will never doubt her love ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that is what Madison and Ben look like. NON-EXISTENT LIKE JASON AND TORY. Eh, I am sorry for that stuff in the middle. I was really hoping that I could trick <em>someone. <em>Hehe... No... Okay. Please Review!  
><strong>


End file.
